Ollie Williams
Ollie Williams is an on-scene news reporter, weather reporter and, sports correspondent who works for the Quahog 5 News Station. He presents his weather reports through random, extremely loud and short screams. Biography Ollie Williams first appeared in the episode Mr. Saturday Knight, where he was introduced to the Quahog 5 News Station. At first, he made a scared face, but then he made a happy and relieved smile, putting the audience at ease. When Tom Tucker cued him on stage, he was seen standing in the weather backdrop and shouting "IT'S GON’ RAIN!", which was literally the entire forecast. In the episode North by North Quahog, Tom Tucker was extremely infuriated with his son, Jake for being caught, doing vape at school. He publicly announced on the news that he was going to whip his son with a belt when he got home and made it into an official news report. He cued Ollie on stage for the punishment forecast and Ollie said "HE GON’ GET IT!" In the episode Hell Comes to Quahog, a heatwave has struck Quahog and everybody was suffering from it. There was a report about it on the Quahog 5 News. Tom Tucker cued Ollie on stage to give his report. Ollie was then seen, swinging by in a giant tire swing by a lake, saying "SWIMMING HOLE!", telling Tom what he was doing to beat the heat. In the episode The Perfect Castaway, the news did a report on Hurricane RuPaul, which is coming up the coast. When Tom cued Ollie on stage, he was having a conversation with Tom. He said “IT’S RAININ‘ SIDEWAYS!” Then, Tom asked if he had an umbrella, and he said “HAD ONE!” Tom then asked him where it was and he said “INSIDE OUT, TWO MILES AWAY!” After that, Tom asked if there was anything he can do for him and he said “BRING ME SOME SOUP!” Tom asks him what kind and he said “CHUNKY!” In the episode Airport '07, Ollie was told to do a live news report on the impending plane crash of flight 07. However, when he was cued on stage, it turned out he was at the wrong airport as he yelled "I'M AT THE WRONG AIRPORT!" In the episode Tales of a Third Grade Nothing, Ollie was flying in a helicopter doing a traffic report. When he was cued on stage, he screamed "EVERYBODY LOOKS LIKE ANTS!" This was simply dismissed by Tom, saying that the reason for that was because he was up so high. In the episode Mother Tucker, Peter was pissed off at Tom for dating his mom. Tom decided to spite him by doing his own little pretend news report right there in his own home. Tom did a report on Thelma and then cued Ollie on stage. Ollie randomly appeared out of nowhere in the window to the Griffin house and said "LADY'S OLD!" as through he were on TV. In the episode 420, marijuana had been legalized in Quahog and the Quahog 5 News was doing a report on it. A very high Tom Tucker and Diane Simmons cued Ollie on stage to do a report on the weather. Since Ollie was also high, he simply said "Not too bad." In a nice, calm voice. At the beginning of the the episode Lois Kills Stewie, Ollie did a recap of the previous episode, saying a lot of things. He said "STEWIE KILLED LOIS!" and "PETER GOT BLAMED!" and "PETER WENT TO COURT!" and "LOIS CAME BACK!" and "WASN'T REALLY DEAD!" In the episode And Then There Were Fewer, Tom and Diane were all alone in a haunted house full of murderers and Tom cued Ollie on stage. However, Ollie was not present and Tom sadly said "I miss Ollie." In the episode Excellence in Broadcasting, Tom was introducing Joyce Kinney to the Quahog 5 News as a replacement for Diane Simmons. When he asked Ollie what happened to Diane, he said "SHE DEAD!" In the episode Friends of Peter G, Ollie made a long appearance outside of being a news reporter. He was at Peter's alcoholics anonymous group and he wanted to testify during Peter’s song “Mr. Booze.” Tom came up and explained how he used to be able to speak in long eloquent sentences, but because alcohol had completely destroyed him, he had become someone who can only speak in short choppy utterances. Tom then asked Ollie who his favorite musician was. Ollie's only comment was "CHER!" and Ollie didn't even like Cher. In the episode Roasted Guy, everybody was roasting Peter at his birthday party. One of the people who came up there was Ollie Williams. His roast for Peter was "PETER'S FAT!" In the episode Follow the Money, Tomik and Bellgarde are driving very fast on a motorcycle, chasing the dollar that Carter gave Chris as a birthday gift. Ollie saw them. When they passed him, he said “YOU GON’ CRASH!” In the episode Switch the Flip, he swapped voices with Tricia Takanawa, meaning he talks in her voice while Tricia talks in his voice. Ollie, in Tricia’s voice, says, “I’m standing here for some reason doing the weather in a giant black man’s body. What kind of a Friday is this?” And Tricia, in Ollie’s voice, responds with, “FREAKY!” Episode Appearances *Mr. Saturday Knight *The Fat Man and the Sea *Peter the Cheater *The Fat Guy Strangler *Ready, Willing, and Disabled *North by North Quahog *The Perfect Castaway *The Courtship of Stewie's Father *Hell Comes to Quahog *Mother Tucker *Stewie B. Goode *Barely Legal *Airport '07 *Blue Harvest (Star Wars Version) *Lois Kills Stewie Trivia *He and Tricia Takanawa parodies of racial tokenism in television news. *In the episode Friends of Peter G, it was revealed the the reason for him screaming everything he says is because of his addiction to alcohol and that the beer damaged the way he functions. *Additionally, in the episode 420, it was revealed that the antidote for this kind of behavior was marijuana. If Ollie smoked pot, it would calm down his system and put him at ease, making him speak normally and act like a relaxed and normal human being. *His great-great-great-great grandfather, Ali Williams was also a weather reporter. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:African-Americans Category:News Reporters Category:Quahog 5 News Category:Fat Characters Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Celebrities Category:True Neutral Category:Alcoholics Category:Ravens Category:Bald Category:Middle Class Citizens Category:Generation X Category:Blue Collar Workers Category:Williams Family